A large amount of chemicals are used in semiconductor processes. Many of these chemicals are volatile, flammable, explosive, or toxic. Examples include acetone, isopropanol, and organic photoresist. In a typical semiconductor foundry, these chemicals are stored in vented cabinets in order to prevent the volatile gases or poisonous gases from leaking outside. Unfortunately, the prior art approach to this problem was to simply have a vented cabinet. However, it was found that a simple vent was not sufficient to fully disperse the volatile gases. The outflow of the toxic gases is dangerous to human body and great hazardous might be generated with the presentation of volatile and flammable gases. Conventional simple vent is unable to exhaust enough volatile gases inside the cabinet and the accumulation of highly volatile gases may cause the inner explosion of the cabinet. Thus the aforementioned cabinet is unacceptable with storing the toxic and explosive chemicals. A cabinet for storing the dangerous chemicals is needed for safety considerations.